Pick up the Phone
by OneMoreLoveSongBeforeIFadeAway
Summary: Lamb/Veronica sort of. Just an innocent drabble. Enjoy!


* * *

Pick Up The Phone by The Notwist

Just literally came to me while listening to this song (which was played in the first season of Veronica Mars-.I fell in love with it)

I guess the song sort of has to do with the story, but not completely, it's more about the tone, or mood.

**Things to know before Reading-**

**1) Veronica is still in collage.**

**2) She's single.**

**3) Lamb never died.**

Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Veronica watched closely out the windshield of the automobile. She looked trough the rain and her eyes wondered over the stones that covered the field. The steps almost taunted her, the distance frightened her, and worst was the feeling, back again in her stomach, in her head, in her heart. Regret, sorrow, and the worst, alone. It had been six days, twelve hours, and thirty five minutes since she had heard that her dad had died.

Her eyes darted away from the field quickly as she wiped a tear forming around her eye, she sniffled and grabbed her umbrella and bag, which she immediately shouldered as she stepped out of the car and under the umbrella.

Veronica pushed her door shut and walked over the gravel as if being lead to her father, she knew where he lay by heart, and she could even find it with her eyes shut. Her gravel of the pathway crunched over her shoes as she closed the distance between her and her father, finally she stopped.

Her eyes fell over the stone, skimming over the defined edge of the stonework. Her heart sunk once again, and pulled at her chest.

She found herself not tearing up at the sight of the name of her father dug into the marble stone.

KEITH MARS. She didn't have to read it, she knew what was there.

Was this the accepting part, the part where she could let go, let go of her father, let go of her life? Veronica looked away, but it was looking away that hurt, now the memories flooded into the cold. The good ones, the happy ones, the worst kind of memories after he left. She turned back to the grave.

"I love you daddy" She said, as more tears prickled at the corner of her eyelid, and as she shut her eyes they traced down her face. Veronica had started to walk back, not bearing another minute of reality when she heard the sound of another car pulling up. She looked up to see a black and white Crown Vic parked slightly behind her Saturn. She continued to walk, trying to hide under the umbrella, knowing the sheriff sat inside the car. The car door opened as he stepped through and out into the rain, looking around, back slanted against the rainfall, and tying to pull his jacket up as far as he could, which still did no good. Veronica approached her car, NOT him, which is what she told herself. In the last few days she had notice a change in the sheriff, when he talked to her, even for a brief second, she saw the comfort in his eyes, but whenever she felt like she wanted more, she quickly pulled herself away from the man.

"Veronica what are you doing?" Lamb asked over the downpour which had gotten worst since she had first arrived. Veronica looked at him through the rain as if he had just asked the stupidest question.

She let out a small huff at the question. "I'm looking for my lost pet Kinkajou" She sarcastically snapped at him quickly, and started toward her car.

He shook off the comment she gave him and decided to try again at the question.

"Veronica, in the rain, what are you doing in the rain?" he inquired. The quiver in his voice made it overt to the fact that he might have cared if she had gotten sick in the frigid rain. The honest look in his eyes gave her a chill.

_'Straighten up Veronica, answer the man's question then get the hell out of here.'_ she thought to herself as she looked away, sniffled and wiped her eyes quickly, like she had done before.

"I just...I wanted to see him." She choked out, wanting to kick herself for saying it. She heard him say her name really softly as he stepped toward Veronica. She put my hand up.

"Please, don't" Veronica said to him and he looked offended. The rain shot her glaze blurry for a second as he still walked to her.

"Veronica, I want to help, but you have to let me, you have to let me help you." He said as he looked into her eyes, she couldn't look away for a second, trying to search his eyes for honesty even though she knew it was already there. But then she quickly shot her eyes to the ground. Veronica heard him sigh and the gravel shifted under his feet as he had started back toward his car.

Veronica slowly pulled the umbrella from above her, and let the rain surround her body.

"Why can't it go away?" She called after him without looking up until she heard him turn in the gravel.

"What go away?" He asked above the rain, looking from the umbrella at her side to her face, rain as well as tears dripping down her chin. But she already knew what he was thinking, and she would think he knew she could handle the rain.

"It, the pain," She said looking at him through the rain, then looking around the graveyard as she talked. "He's gone Don, and all I want is him to be back, I want him to be back so I can talk to him, so I can tell him that I love him, that I am mad at him for leaving me." She continued, tears merged with rain ran down her face.

"No you don't" He told her quietly, but she could still hear.

"What" she spat "What do you mean of course I do, I want to tell him...I need to tell him..." She got cut off.

"No you don't Veronica, you need what everyone else needs when someone they love dies, you need closure." He told her as he walked back to her. His voice was kind and gentle as he talked to her, but she shook her head at the words.

"And you know you won't get it by coming here, by doing this to yourself, you don't need to tell him those things, because you know just as well as I that he knows." He said wincing as he heard her choke out a loud cry.

"No, please don't say that." She cried to him, moving closer to him.

"It wont bring him back Veronica." It felt like a blow to his heart as she cried harder, and punched weakly at his chest, hurt at what he told her, but deep inside it hurt to know that he was right, that it won't bring him back, she was almost certain her father would be upset to her like she was. But she kept hitting Lamb, and he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her as her punches ended, and she fell against his chest, lightly crying

"It won't bring him back." He whispered as he pulled her to him tighter, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Read & Review. don't bash, just alittle drabble i thought about.

P.S. - This song "Pick up the Phone" can be listened at project playlist. Com (those of you who don't know what that is, well then your welcome. Check it out- its free without any downloads)


End file.
